Annika's One-Off Mews
This is a page for my Mews that don't have enough content for their own page. This will be updated occasionally with new Mew ideas, so check back here if you like! Mew Fishcake Name: N/A Alias: '''Mew Fishcake '''Food: '''Fishcake '''Power: Blasts of sound and force Instrument: '''Fanfare Trumpet '''Weapon: '''Cannon, the Shockwave Shooter '''Fighting Style: '''Long distance, weapon-only, quick-paced '''DNA: N/A a literal fish person lol Element: Sound, bubbles Interests: N/A Personality: Distant and introverted, but kindhearted and determined Fishcake.jpg African Glass Catfish.jpg Story: '''She is an underwater creature whose realm is constantly attacked by ravenous sea monsters. She becomes a Mew after finding a stone at the bottom of her ocean, brimming with power, which infuses her body with certain abilities when she touches it. She uses these powers to defend her people from the creatures. '''Mew Kiwano Name: '''Kiwano Madaki '''Alias: '''Mew Kiwano '''Food: Kiwano (Horned Melon) Power: Light, energy Instrument: Uhadi Weapon: '''Bow/Arrow, the Luminous Kiwa-Uhadi '''Fighting Style: '''Brash, long distance, agile '''DNA: '''West African Lion '''Element: '''Light '''Interests: '''Hunting, running, nature '''Personality: Strong, bold, unafraid of consequence, altruistic Story: '''N/A Kiwano_Melon.png African_Lion.jpg '''Mew Pink Diana Name: '''Rose Valentine '''Alias: '''Mew Pink Diana '''Food: '''Strawberry '''Power: '''Floral; Fauna '''Instrument: '''Pan Flute '''Weapon: Bow/Arrow, the Diana's Grace Fighting Style: '''Graceful, dancer, flowing '''DNA: '''Deer '''Element: Air Interests: Flowers, dancing, nature Personality: Delicate, sweet, graceful Story: N/A Strawberry.jpg MDeer.jpeg Mew Venom Sweet Name: '''Tania Ganna '''Alias: Mew Venom Sweet Food: Cane Sugar Power: '''Earthquakes, venom '''Instrument: Drums (Dholak) Weapon: Venom-tipped knuckles, the Venomous Shaker. Fighting Style: Up-close. Can poison enemies with weapon or venom-laced nails. Can punch the ground with her weapon to shake the ground around her enemies DNA: '''Round Island Boa '''Element: Earth Interest: Environmentalism, reptiles, yoga Personality: Hotheaded, but kind to those who are kind to her. Determined, stubborn in her goals. Story: '''Tania works at a nature preserve on Round Island, but lives on Mauritius. Growing up around snakes, she learned to care for them and works especially in a sect of the nature preserve for rare snakes. Brown Sugar.jpg Round Island Boa.jpg One day, a group of people who disagreed with the needless preservation of dangerous, life-threatening animals came to burn down the facility and run the workers out. Tania was chased by several men, though they fled once the fire they started spread to the forest in the surrounding area. She ended up trapped in a sea of flaming trees with no way to get out, until a strange tree spirit, a Yakshini, came to her out of the flames and offered her a way to protect humans, animals, and to protect the forest on the island. The spirit gave Tania a strange pendant before disappearing. The pendant transformed her into a powerful being, and Tania used this power to defend the island and her home. '''MeW Kat Name: Kat Alias: MeW Kat Food: None Power: Android; can shoot projectiles through her hands and fly using her boots. She can also force herself to short-circuit if she is pinned down by an enemy in order to shock them, and parts of her body can glow in the dark. She is resistant to biological weaponry due to her robotic shell. Instrument: Synth Keyboard Weapon: Rockets, canons, and electricity that can be fired from her hands Fighting Style: She fights distantly, and typically fights while flying or incorporates flight into her attack patterns. Very rarely does she engage in hand-to-hand combat, and will use electricity to fight when up-close. DNA: Cat Non-biological :::::::::: Explosion Icon.jpg Element: Electricity Interests: Helping others, music, space exploration Personality: Kat is accustomed to patient care, so she has a charismatic personality and can make light of bad situations. Story: Kat lives in a future time where aliens have come to cleanse the planet Earth for their own use by releasing a bacteria from their world into various societies. The bacteria can infect human hosts to make them sick. Once they are, they cannot be cured and can only wait to pass away. In efforts to combat the threat, scientists and world governments team up to research the bacteria and initiate a project to transfer human memories into android hosts meant to create super-weapons to fight the aliens, as their own human defenses are failing. Metamorphosed Warriors are what the androids are referred to, or MeWs for short. While these androids are meant to fight the aliens, the rest of the world is meant to try to work on a cure for the infection. Volunteering citizens are encouraged to help in the fight, so many people who have nothing else to lose after being infected by the bacteria sign up to have their memories preserved and used to help fight for their Earth. In its early stages, many people were lost because the transfer process was still far from perfect, but after a while they managed to successfully transfer memories. Kat enrolled in this MeWs mind-machine transfer program after being infected, having been a nurse at the time that the sickness began and managing to avoid infection until an alien released the bacteria directly into her apartment building, knowing it housed many of the nearby doctors and nurses. Kat successfully had her memories, thoughts, and feelings transferred to a robotic body, and gladly worked to protect her people. While the matter of saving the human race is grave, the androids were built to look friendly for the general public, so as not to scare them. MeW Kat dons cat-like robotic ears and is more vividly and cutely colored as a result. Mew Lumi Name: '''Skye '''Alias: '''Mew Lumi '''Food: Rainbow Sherbet Power: '''Prismatic light, clouds (sky), and flight '''Instrument: Wind Chimes Weapon: None (elemental) Fighting Style: '''N/A (Passive) '''DNA: '''Fairy (wings) '''Element: Sky (Prismatic light, clouds, etc) Interests: '''Catching butterflies, exploring, drawing '''Personality: Delicate, gentle, caring, quiet (she is mute) Story: Skye lived in the woods in a small cabin with her mother, who was a fantasy writer and had moved to a desolate area with a low population and lots of woods. She was born without the ability to speak, and resorted to more quiet and personal activities to pass the time. One day, she got so caught up in chasing a strange looking butterfly with prismatic wings that she ended up lost in the woods, but was unable to call for help. She managed to catch the creature and, surprisingly, it was a fairy. The creature granted Skye some of her power if she agreed to let her go. Skye agreed, and was transformed with strange power. She used this form to wander the forest, helping others who needed aid or were lost like her. She serves as a beacon for others with her glow, but often disappears if anyone tries to meet her. Rainbow Sherbet.jpg Fairy.jpg Mew Guimauve ' Name:' Marsha Mallows Alias: '''Mew Guimauve '''Food: '''Guimauve '''Power: Sweets Instrument: Chimes. Chimes often play when she attacks. Weapon: '''The Guimauve Rod. It's a wand with a soft plush handle that she spins around with to summon a blast of sugary energy '''Fighting Style: Fights from a distance, striking her opponent with attacks from her wand DNA: ''' '''Element: Sugar Interests: Loves sweets, especially confectionery. Obsessed with fluffy animals and objects, as well as the color pink Personality: She is very energetic and cute. Almost always in a happy and giggly mood, Story: '''N/A Guimave (Marshmallows).jpg '''Other: She wears pink marshmallows on her outfit, including as a pendant, rather than the traditional Mew pendant Notes: Guimave is French for marshmallow. Mew Ivy Name: '''Ivy Bell '''Alias: Mew Ivy Food: '''N/A '''Power: Nature-based and poison-based powers. She turns people into plant-like hybrid creatures and can poison enemies Instrument: N/A Weapon: She has no real weapon and fights with nature elements and poison. One of her arms has several small vines instead of a hand. Her vine arm can serve both as poisonous whipping weapons and as an injector to infect humans with her power to control them. With her human hand, she can actually control plants around her. Fighting Style: ''' Mew Ivy prefers to fight up close, but is sly and is not above falling back and waiting. She uses her vine arm to ensnare other people and inject them with poison which can cause her to be able to control them, and when farther away, she can control plant life around her. '''DNA: Poison Ivy plant Element: Poison, nature Interests: Power, Plant life, environmentalism Personality: She is a little sultry and enjoys being evil. She has always had a high-superiority complex. Though she was always to-herself, she looked down on others quite often, especially if they weren’t as passionate about plant life as she was. She especially held a grudge against others if they did anything to hurt the environment around them. Story: Ivy used to be human. She tended often to a greenhouse at her school and was often alone, preferring to be that way. She was kidnapped one day by Aliens who infused her body with plant DNA and their own DNA and power in order to have her help them cleanse the Earth of humanity. They thought humans to be parasites to the planet and wanted to preserve it themselves. They had chosen a random group of people to transform and have join their cause because they wanted to reach out to as many places as possible. While she gained new power, her body was slightly altered, and she gained vines in place of one of her hands. She was one of several others across her city who had been transformed into Mews, though she fights alone. Other: ' Her arm returns to normal when she transforms back using her pendant. She mostly turns back into a human to sneak by threats undetected, or to infiltrate certain places. Her Mew mark is a curled piece of vine on her forehead, and when she isn’t fighting, she pushes her bangs forward and keeps it covered. ' ' '(WIP) Mew Bumble (WIP) Mew Aquaris (WIP) Mew Blush (WIP) Mew Chrome (WIP) Mew Cauliflower (WIP) Mew Precious (WIP) Mew Carrot Caper (WIP) Mew Vivid Mantis be periodically updated Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Weapon Users: Elements Category:Weapon Users: Sound Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Horn Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Explosives Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Mews infused with Food Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Robots Category:Blue Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Rainbow Mews Category:White Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Villains Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Alien Genes